


Holiday Morning

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/ Diego Brando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Holiday Morning

星期六 9:00 AM

乔鲁诺从梦中昏昏沉沉地醒来时，迪亚哥仍歪倒在他的怀中，正在将好梦继续行进。乔鲁诺留在迪亚哥胸口的吻痕已经变成了浅紫色的淤青。他吻了吻叔叔的额头，给予他一个睡梦中的早安吻，下床走进了浴室。

他站在花洒底下，水流冲刷过他后背的时候，不可避免地为他带来了一阵难忍的蛰痛。谁能想到，他和迪亚哥经常使用的情趣道具竟会是缰绳与马鞭。他反手碰了碰后背上交错遍布的鞭痕，疼得抽了口气。迪亚哥的职业病已经朝着性癖的方向不可逆转地迅速发展，他摇摇头，开始祈祷他的叔叔不要在下次约会时带来一副马笼头或是几块马蹄铁。

星期六 9:37 AM

迪亚哥意识到自己正骑着一匹从来没试过的白马，白马头上的浅金色鬃毛成卷状分三个相连分布于前额，看起来像极了他的侄子。在他打算为这匹马取名为乔鲁诺2.0并骑着它跨越过最后一个障碍物的时候，他被厨房里飘出的培根煎蛋的香味叫醒了。

星期六 9:45 AM

迪亚哥在腰间缠着一条浴巾，大大方方地走进了餐厅，丝毫不在乎这副模样会在早晨为青少年带来什么样的冲击。霸王龙印花的玻璃碗中已经兑好了他喜欢的酸奶水果麦片，他挑起一块腰果咬了一口，向餐桌对面的人问道：你一会有什么打算？”

乔鲁诺的大脑正在同他的另一个器官一起硬化，因此他花费了两倍于正常情况下的时间来反应迪亚哥提出的问题，对他说道：“我打算去冲浪。”

“不错，我去沙滩晒太阳。”

“那我就先走一步了。”

”好的，不过我建议你先去厕所把自己解决了，不然你会被当成看见冲浪板都会勃起的变态。”

他咬着勺子，朝乔鲁诺不怀好意地眨了眨眼睛。

星期六 9:51 AM

乔纳森·乔斯达醒于正发生在下半身的口交morning call。

迪奥唇挂白浊，从他的胯间微笑着抬头，对他发出了一声调情般的“早上好”。

他们结婚十八年，育有一名十六岁的儿子。明天就是他们的结婚纪念日，因此，考古学家乔纳森特携自己的爱侣从伦敦远赴夏威夷度假。两人心照不宣地没有在这次的行程中邀请正在伯明翰的同学家小住的乔鲁诺，而是将这次外出作为了他们的又一次蜜月旅行。

“你一会儿打算做些什么，jojo ？”

“我想再睡一会儿。”

“好吧，好好养精蓄锐，我们晚上再来。”

他隔着乔纳森的内裤捏了捏那个再次昏睡过去的器官，在他的嘴边意犹未尽地留下了一个吻。

星期六 10:22 AM

迪亚哥躺在沙滩椅上，在海风中脱掉了昨天刚在纪念品商店买到的椰林印花T恤，惬意非凡。

感谢冰箱的发明，让他在热带也能喝到冰镇可乐。他在浅茶色的太阳镜片下舒服地闭上眼睛，伸手将收音机中正在播放的早间新闻换成了节奏轻快的流行乐。

他的皮肤相较于其他人而言太过苍白，为此，他曾在暗地里嫉妒过侄子健康性感的肤色。他决心在这个假期晒出一身小麦色的皮肤，他翻了翻身，以保证全身上下都能均匀受热。

半睡半醒之间，他的耳边传来一声轻浮的口哨。迪亚哥摘下墨镜，朝声音发出的方向瞪了一眼，一个穿着白底桃心海滩裤的男人正站在他的躺椅前方。来人活似猥琐版的男性芭比人偶——肯，留着一头符合上世纪审美风格的三七分背头。迪亚哥面无表情地看着他，冲他勾了勾手指。

对方听话地走了过来，正想向他炫耀那身健身房速成的赝品肌肉。迪亚哥装作感兴趣地摸了摸他的大腿，右手趁机伸进了裤管，重重地捏了一把对方左侧的睾丸。

迪亚哥在对方的连声“fuck”里满意地舒展了一下后背，翻了个面继续晒了起来。

星期六 10:36 AM

在其他游客的帮助下，乔鲁诺终于顺利地录到了一整段自己在海面上冲浪的视频。作为酬谢，乔鲁诺请这位陌生的好心人喝了一枚椰子。他坐在岸边把视频传到了自己的社交账号，顺便发了个定位，就又拎起冲浪板跳进了海里。

然而，他并没有意识到自己忘记了屏蔽两位父亲。

星期六 10:42 AM

迪奥已经在附近的安全海域游了两圈，他甩了甩濡湿的金发，在身上发出的海腥味中难受地撇了撇嘴。此时，还在酒店的乔纳森向他发来了一张照片，询问他今天穿哪一条泳裤比较好。

“比较紧的那条，宝贝儿。向全沙滩的人展示一下你让我引以为傲的大家伙。”

他在回房间的路上无聊地刷起了朋友们的动态，乔鲁诺几分钟前上传的那条视频霎时间跃入了他的眼帘。伯明翰并不靠海，他的儿子也不会蠢到在泳池里玩冲浪板。他仔细地把视频向后看了下去，越看越觉得乔鲁诺冲浪的地方十分眼熟。

视频放完了，他向下扫了一眼屏幕，看见了附带上传的那个定位。

所以，他远在伯明翰的儿子为什么会出现在自己刚刚游泳的那片海面？

星期六 10:51 AM

通过向酒店管理人员巧妙地套话，迪奥终于掌握到了乔鲁诺究竟住在哪层楼的哪一间。电梯开门的刹那，他非常幸运地发现了在房门前摸索房卡的乔鲁诺。

“你最好给我个解释，乔鲁诺。”

乔鲁诺顿时间汗如雨下，他默默虔诚祈祷迪亚哥此时已经起床去了海滩。在迪奥愈发不耐烦地催促下，他最终还是不情愿地打开了房门。

感谢上帝，迪亚哥不在。然而，他在临走前并没有收拾床铺。

整张床清晰地呈现出被两个人睡过的痕迹，迪奥的视线从那对歪七扭八的枕头上悠悠扫过，朝乔鲁诺看了一眼。

后背冒出的冷汗已经打湿了乔鲁诺的白T恤，乔鲁诺背上的鞭痕清晰地展露了出来。他在迪奥几近着火的眼神中心虚地咽了口唾沫，听见迪奥向他问道：“你跟人玩了SM？”

这算SM吗？顶多算是场比较野性的马匹cosplay性爱吧。

他还没权衡好应该怎么回答迪奥的问题，又听见迪奥大喊道：“你的后背是怎么回事？你不仅和别人玩SM，居然还是被S的那个！”

“不是的，您误会了！”

他连忙摇头，迪奥皱了皱眉，抽动了几下鼻翼，仔细地闻起卧室中弥漫的香水味。

阵阵向他的鼻腔发起冲击的香气让他想到窗外的椰林树影、细浪白沙，又联想到了远在南美的亚马逊丛林、大嘴犀鸟和光着屁股跳桑巴的舞女。

迪奥忍无可忍地冲着乔鲁诺喊到：“只有热带婊子才会喷这种香水！”

星期六 10:56 AM

迪亚哥莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏。

他的两面身体均已被太阳光炙烤到了七分熟。他套上T恤，收起椅子，准备打道回府。

与迪奥四目相对的这一刻，他已经在心里拟写出了一套完整的辩词。他决定忽略自己将侄子从伯明翰诱拐到夏威夷的事实，向他的哥哥解释起卧室中的这片狼藉。

“孩子总是会长大的，迪奥。而且，小朋友的长大往往是从性成熟开始的。”

“昨晚我睡在客厅，把卧室留给了乔鲁诺和他带回来的姑娘。她是个当地女孩儿，棕色人种，全身涂满身体油，身体黝黑发亮，光是两瓣屁股差不多就有三百瓦。不过，那确实是真正意义上的蜜桃臀。”

如果不是因为昨晚躺在他身边的就是迪亚哥本人，乔鲁诺都快要对这套绘声绘色的说辞信以为真。

星期六 11:09 AM

迪奥决定带乔鲁诺回自己的房间见乔纳森，与乔鲁诺就这件事举行三方会谈。

星期六 11:10 AM~星期天 9:25 AM

乔鲁诺没有再次出现在他和迪亚哥所订的套房。

星期天 9:27 AM

乔鲁诺终于重新回到了自己的房间。此时，迪亚哥正准备向自己喷昨早喷的那瓶香水。

“爸爸说热带婊子才会喷这种香水。”

“哦？那你帮我问问迪奥，他这个温带婊子平时喷的都是什么？”

乔鲁诺忍不住笑了笑，爬上床抱住了他。

“让我看看你三百瓦的蜜桃臀吧。”

迪亚哥轻轻踹了他一脚，又吻了吻乔鲁诺的下巴，揉了揉他的脸。

“你浪费了我们一个下午外加一整夜，你打算怎么补偿我？”

“我听你的。”

“把裤子脱了。”

星期天 9:39 AM

房间中人影交缠，喘息声不绝如缕。

与此同时，酒店另一层的另一个房间中，另一对情侣也在相拥。

爱情的气息回荡在整个夏威夷。

有你的生活，每个清晨都是令人雀跃的Holiday Morning。


End file.
